To Obtain Happily Ever After
by The Dragon Guardian of the Sea
Summary: Belarus thinks of how she'll get her happily ever after. WARNING: thoughts of violence and torture. The F-word.


**A/N:** I like Russia and Belarus. Those constant rejections have to take a toll on poor Belarus but she still loves Ivan. I admit that I don't know much about the other countries so forgive me if I messed something up.

**Date Originally Posted:** May 5, 2009**  
Title:** To Obtain Happily Ever After**  
Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Characters:** Belarus, Russia, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia, Estonia, Ukraine (Mention of England in omake)**  
Pairing:** Onesided!Belarus/Russia. Russia with Liet, Poland, Latvia, and Ukraine. Separately.**  
Spoilers:** None.**  
Word Count:** 463**  
DISCLAIMER:** Hetalia is not mine. Weep.**  
BETA: **I have no BETA. T_T  
**SUMMARY:** Belarus thinks of how she'll get her happily ever after.**  
WARNINGS:** Thoughts of torture and violence. The F-Word

* * *

_**To Obtain Happily Ever After**_

Was love really supposed to hurt this much?

She tried to give all her love to Ivan but he never returned it. He ran from her. He hid from her. And it hurt so much.

She hated those that were held close to Ivan. She wished nothing more than to slaughter them all so dear Ivan would have no one but her to hold.

Oh how she dreamed of all of their deaths. She knew Raivis (Latvia) could be as deadly as a python despite his boyish looks. For him, she would use sniper rifle to shoot him in painful areas, all the while missing all the vital organs. She would enjoy making him cry. She wasn't foolish enough to get too close to the boy. But she would get close enough to see the light fade out of his eyes. Oh how she would relish that moment.

Toris (Lithuania), of course, would have to be taken out. And Feliks (Poland) would have to be removed as well since he and Toris were partners. First, she would render Feliks incapacitated. Then she would force feed him mushrooms, ones that have been contaminated by the Chernobyl disaster. She would enjoy seeing what the radioactive mushrooms would do to him. Then she would turn on Toris, making sure Feliks would be conscious to watch.

Oh Toris. Good natured, sweet Toris. She would take a blade to his already scarred body. Shallow but painful cuts would adorn his form with her jagged blade. A slice for each time he stole her beloved Ivan. She would whisper in his ear that no one cared for him. He was simply a useless rag, meant to be tossed aside when the novelty wore off. Like a convenient fuck, a one night stand. When he was all bloody and broken, she would leave him for the wild wolves. Once Toris had be disposed of, she would put Feliks out of his misery with a shot to the head.

Eduard (Estonia) would be spared. His dependence on Ivan was low. Therefore she didn't see it necessary for him to be exterminated. Yet.

And then there was her own sister. She really had no problem with her until it became obvious how much Ivan favored their older sister. He always wore the scarf from the eldest. But when she attempted to make him a sweater so that she would always be close to his heart, he refused to wear it. So she forgot to make a hole in the neck. Couldn't he feel the knitted piece was soaked with her love? Anyways, the Ukrainian would be shot through the heart with a pistol. Repeatedly. That way her heart would be broken too.

And then, Ivan and Natalia would finally get married.

And live happily ever after.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

As a wedding gift, she would present Ivan with Arthur's head on a platter so that nothing would stop him from invading the south to obtain his vodka. After all, it was her duty to keep her husband happy.

* * *

**NOTES:**  
The Chernobyl disaster was a nuclear reactor accident that happened in Ukraine. According to the official post-Soviet data, about 60% of the radioactive fallout landed in Belarus. Look it up on Wikipedia.

Regarding being left for the wolves, with the exception of those in nature reserves, you can hunt the wolves and get paid for each wolf you kill. And you get paid a pretty good price. So I think its safe to assume the wolves don't like people. You know? So I'm sure they'd have no qualms about killing an incapacitated person.

With the omake, it says in Russia's profile that he wants to punch England for always getting in his way for when he wants to invade the south to get vodka. I figured Natalia would probably take that further and permanently remove Arthur from the problem.

**A/N:** It was surprisingly easy to write Belarus. Should I be concerned?


End file.
